The 4th Wall
by PegasisterFireboom
Summary: After visting Twilight, Sweetie Bell is almost certain that her destiny is in the field of magic. But, after sneaking out of the house to a Crusaders meeting, Sweetie Bell teleports her and the others into a different dimension! With the help of an old friend and a new one, they embark on an epic journey through dimensions to get home. Rated T for mild language. Please review.


Chapter 1: Magic, Celebrities, and Punishments

The sun was shining in the small town of Ponyville. Ponies roamed the streets; basking in the daylight the pegasai had brought them. Other then the particularly nice weather, the day was normal for most ponies. They worked on their everyday things, and even bumped into a couple of surprises every once and awhile. One of these surprises involves a certain unicorn and our main character.

Twilight Sparkle was busy in her library. She levitated her books around her in an orderly fashion. Today was "Clean-Up-The-Library Day" and she had much to do afterwards. Twilight's focus was broken by a loud knock on the front door. She trotted up to the door and opened it to see a small filly at her doorstep.

"Sweetie Bell!" Twilight exclaimed. She let the filly in. She seemed awfully excited about something. "Do you need anything? I will be pleased to help you!"

"I'm gonna get my cutie mark in magic!" Sweetie yelled. Twilight was taken aback by the sudden outburst. "Besides, you have a cutie mark in magic, right? So I bet I can get one too!"

"Aww… your too kind Sweetie Bell. I'm glad your looking up to me!" Twilight blushed slightly but quickly snapped out of it. "Now, lets see what I got for you."

Twilight and Sweetie Bell walked around the large library. Books scattered the neat shelves. Sweetie Bell was very impressed by the countless books and tidy room. Twilight halted and levitated a book from one of the shelves.

"This book is the first in the series. It will certainly help you in your studies." Twilight handed the book to the filly. Sweetie read "Magic for Dummies: Vol 1." She smiled and thanked Twilight.

"Don't you worry, Twilight! When I see you next I'll be sporting a brand new cutie mark!" Sweetie Bell called behind her. Sweetie Bell skipped away leaving Twilight in her library. Twilight rolled her eyes and went back to her work.

Rarity looked up from her dress to see Sweetie Bell gallop into the boutique. Sweetie greeted her sister with a quick "hello" and dashed into her room. Rarity, puzzled, stood there and looked at the filly slam her door.

"_What was she all excited about?" _Rarity thought as she climbed the steps to Sweetie Bell's room. Rarity knocked loudly on the door and Sweetie Bell opened it.

"Hi sis! Whatcha need? " Sweetie Bell asked.

"Hey, Sweetie. I saw you rush in, were you just so rude to not tell me what you are doing up here?" Rarity accused Sweetie. Sweetie Bell lowered her head slightly.

"Well, I went to Twilight's and picked up a book. I just couldn't wait to read it!" Sweetie Bell dodged the specifics, Rarity would murder her if she found out she was going to do magic!

"Oh.. well…" Rarity pondered if she should go on. But, she decided she had better things to do then interrogate her little sister. "Okay then but keep it down will you? A celebrity client is coming later this afternoon and I must finish her dress." Rarity went back downstairs. Sweetie Bell sighed in relief and shut her door.

Rarity rummaged through her cabinet, looking for the right thread. She located a beautiful teal thread and picked that off of the shelf. Suddenly a knock on the door made her drop her thread on to the floor. Rarity groaned as the thread rolled onto the floor. She left it there, for she knew who was at her door. She opened the door to see her celebrity client.

The celebrity had a dark brown coat and elegant eyes. Those were brown too. She had very long, white, hair that was curled at the bottom. Her cutie mark was a spotlight. Rarity gaped over the mare's appearance, she looked amazing. She had never seen her client before, and now that she was in front of her, Rarity felt more nervous by the second.

"Ma-Madame la Coco!" Rarity sputtered, still flabbergasted by the mare's beauty. "Your early! I-I am not done with your dress yet but don't you fret! I'll have it done in a jiffy! Just.. sit yourself down and make yourself comfortable!" Rarity motioned to her drama couch. Madame la Coco smiled and sat down on the comfortable chair.

"Rarity, darling, I was hoping that you would be done by now. My world tour is starting in a day, why aren't you finished?" Coco had a hint of disappointment in her voice as she watched Rarity roll the roll of thread back up.

"Oh, you know, I have been busy with my friend's needs! My friend, Rainbow Dash for example, needed a dress for a Wonderbolt convention!" Rarity said as she got her thread back in order. "Please be quiet, however. This stitch will make the dress more sturdy, so if I fail it may fall apart."

Rarity concentrated on the one stitch that made the difference between if she failed or completed her dress. Suddenly, an earsplitting thud from upstairs cut her concentration and, as she said, the dress fell completely apart.

Tears welled up in Rarity's eyes as she looked at the mess of fabric on the floor. Rarity fell to the floor, weeping. Madame la Coco, however, had no empathy for the failed dressmaker.

"I suppose I can take my business… elsewhere." Coco strutted out of the boutique, leaving Rarity on the ground.

Rarity rose from the floor and looked at the clutter. She started to wonder who made the terrible bang, but another thump made her remember exactly whom it was.

"SWEETIE BELL!" Rarity screamed at the top of her lungs. She galloped up the stairs and slammed the door open so hard it fell from its hinges.

Inside the room, Sweetie Bell sat with a book open in her lap. Around her, her room (if you could call it that) was a disaster area. Lamps, Windows, you name it, it was broken. Sweetie Bell had a most guilty expression on her face. The silence only lasted a few moments, the moments afterwards were absolute chaos.

"SWEETIE BELL YOU ABSOLUTE MORON! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!" Rarity yelled at the top of her lungs. Sweetie Bell stood up and took her chance to fight back.

"I KNOW I KNOW I BROKE MY BUCKING ROOM! DO YOU HAVE TO RUB IT IN MY FACE?!" Sweetie roared back. Rarity was taken back by the young filly's language.

"SWEETIE! LANGUEGE! AND IT'S NOT ONLY YOUR ROOM YOU MESSED UP? DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS?!" Rarity retorted.

"WELL IF YOU WOULD STOP BUCKING YELLING AT ME I WOULD KNOW! JUST TELL ME!" Sweetie Bell hollered.

"YOU MADE MY FIRST CELEBRITY CLIENT GO AWAY! THAT'S WHAT YOU DID!" Rarity screamed.

For the first time in those couple of moments, silence occurred. Sweetie Bell started sobbing, she knew she had to come clean soon. Rarity was not as moved, however.

"Sweetie Bell. Tell me, what the hay were you doing up here anyway?" Rarity lowered her tone slightly, but she was still very angry at the little filly.

"Um… okay! That book I picked up at Twilight's… was a magic book. I was trying to learn the levitation spell and as you can see…" Sweetie Bell dumped everything she had done that afternoon. At the end of her lecture, Rarity just stood there, unfazed. After a long pause, Rarity broke the silence.

"Sweetie… I told you magic is not your forte. Plus, you are too young for magic." Rarity scolded Sweetie. "Give me your book."

Sweetie Bell gasped, "No way! This may be my chance and your just… no FAIR!" She jumped up and down, angered by the prospect. But, Rarity would not listen. She took her book and placed it into a cabinet where Sweetie Bell could not reach. Sweetie groaned.

"And, for cursing at me, you are grounded for a week." Rarity trotted out of the room as Sweetie Bell started stomping her hooves in rage. Grounded! No way! She had a Crusader meeting tomorrow! Suddenly, an idea popped into the filly's mind. She was going to get to her meeting and practice more magic, and she knew the two perfect fillies who were going to help her.


End file.
